Libertà
by Mareear
Summary: No che non lo sai! Hai lasciato che Lisbon ti riscaldasse il cuore ed ora senza di lei ti senti gelare. Quando ucciderai Red John, lei ti metterà in prigione.


_Guardala, idiota. Guardala lì, nel suo ufficio, che si mangiucchia la penna mentre compila l'ennesimo modulo della giornata._

_"Il capo l'ha caricata di processi questo mese."_

_Da quanto tempo la stai sbirciando, eh? Credi di potertela cavare così, cosa credi!? Che io non veda, forse? Come i tuoi occhi si soffermano avidi sui suoi per cogliere quella scintilla...sì, perché tu lo sai, caro mio, lo sai da tempo che si è innamorata di te._

_"Eh? Cosa? Non è vero!"_

_Il punto è che devi vendicarti, Patrick, e la tua vendetta viene prima di tutto, no? Sacrificheresti la vostra amicizia per uccidere John, non è così?_

_"Io..."_

_Sì che lo faresti. E sacrifichersti la sua vita per prendere John? John il Rosso, quel mostro che ha ucciso la tua adorata Angela e la tua splendida Charlotte..._

_"..."_

_Allora, sacrificheresti la vita di Lisbon, per poter uccidere John?!_

_"Io...no."_

_No?No!? Come no? La vendetta, la vendetta era il tuo scopo, fesso! Ora vieni a dirmi che non la lasceresti morire per averla? Ma sacrificheresti la tua vendetta per salvare lei! Sì che lo faresti! Perché ne sei innamorato, non è così?_

_"Non sono inn-"_

_Sì, ti sei innamorato di lei, non volevi ma ti stava sempre vicino, ti capiva come nessuno, non ti giudicava mai...e poi era così bella, quegli occhi smeraldini ti hanno stregato, neh?_

_E poi hai cominciato a vedere che anche lei si era innamorata di te e ti sei spaventato a morte, vero? Perché sai che se lui la prendesse non potresti fare nulla per salvarle le penne. Dunque hai fatto lo stronzo ed il cretino. L'hai allontanata da te. Ma lei era troppo forte e ti voleva troppo bene per lasciarti perdere, così sei tornato da lei, perché sennò ti sentivi perso._

_"Si."_

_Il guaio è che ora abbiamo un grosso problema: ho appena finito di appurare che la ami-perché si, non ti piace, tu la ami- e che butteresti all' aria tutto il nostro lavoro per prendere John se servisse a salvarla. Ma come hai fatto, certino! Avresti dovuto rinchiuderti in te stesso, non lasciare che lei vedesse il vero te. Ti sei mostrato, sperando che lei ne rimanesse agghiacciata e invece al posto di inorridire ti ha capito e supportato. Dio, quanto sei diventato stupido Jane! E ogni volta che la vedi ti batte il cuore come un ragazzino. Esattamente come batteva quando vedevi Angela, vero?_

_"Non tirare in ballo Angela, ora!"_

_Il guaio è che hai capito che la tua defunta moglie sarebbe contenta di saperti felice, quindi nemmeno su questo punto posso far leva._

_"Ecco..."_

_È inutile la tua caccia se lei sa tutto...ti sei dimenticato che ti impedirà di ucciderlo?_

_"Non è rilevante adesso..."_

_Il signorino fa finta di niente, eh? Come se non si ponesse il problema. Jane, qui ne va della tua vendetta! Del tuo unico scopo!_

_"Lo so..."_

_No che non lo sai! Hai lasciato che Lisbon ti riscaldasse il cuore ed ora senza di lei ti senti gelare. Quando ucciderai Red John, lei ti metterà in prigione. _

_"Non-non è vero!" _

_Ha detto che lo farà, ricordi? Ti ritroverai in una cella fredda e scura con lei lontana mille miglia e, per giunta, arrabbiata con te. Non era così che doveva andare. Non ho perso dieci anni per vederci marcire tristi e soli in gattabuia. _

_Eppure è a questo che ci ridurremo, perché sappiamo bene che non riuscirai a lasciarti tutto alle spalle. Non sarai capace di sparire in Messico lontano da lei. No, ci toccherà tornare indietro ed affrontare le tue azioni perché Reese ti mancherà come l'aria. Ma io dico, che scemo che sei! Innamorato perso di una poliziotta!_

_"Lasciami in pace."_

_In pace? In pace! È troppo tardi per lasciarti in pace. Io sono te e tu lo sai. Sai bene che stai parlando con te stesso e con nessun altro. _

_Attento, si è alzata. Viene verso di te, forse per dissuaderti a passare la notte al CBI._

_Ti sorride, raggiungendo il divano. E non puoi che ricambiare._

"Ehi, Jane."

_Com'è bella, eh? E com'è dolce! Sei praticamente sciolto, lo sai?_

"Ciao Lisbon, vai a casa?"

_Se la smetti di pensare a quanto bene le stia quella camicetta bluastra ed a quanto ti piacciano i suoi capelli raccolti così, mi fai un enorme favore._

"Sì, devo solo finire una cosa. Vuoi un the?"

_Inutile che continui a guardarla, rispondile, dannazione!_

"Volentieri, grazie."

_Ti alzi dirigendoti con lei verso il cucinino. Potresti anche baciarla, sai? Non ci starebbe male..._

"Jane, vai a casa sta sera, per favore...fallo per me."

_Scommetto un occhio-uno dei tuoi- che questa notte la passiamo al motel, eh? Sei cotto, mio caro._

"Ok Lisbon, ma solo perché me lo hai chiesto. Lo sai che sto bene qui."

_Le versi l'acqua bollente nella tazza ed il colore scuro del the si diffonde mentre lei, appoggiata al bancone, ti guarda apprensiva. Credo...ma no, non ha importanza._

"Non puoi vivere così, non ti fa bene."

_Ha abbassato gli occhi sulla bevanda calda._

"Sono in pensiero per te. Questa caccia ultimamente ti sta prosciugando. Lo so che per te è la cosa più importante al mondo, ma..."

_Hai visto che occhi tristi che ha? Sì che li hai visti, altrimenti non sentiresti quel nodo allo stomaco, quella paura di dirle che non è vero. Che la cosa più importante è lei. Come le rispondi adesso? Non dirmi che te ne starai zitto ad aspettare che torni in ufficio! Si è alzata ed ha messo già la tazza nel lavabo. O adesso o mai più, fesso!_

"Lisbon..."

_Eccola che si gira con quegli occhietti sorpresi!_

"Lisbon, ti voglio bene."

_Cielo...meglio che niente..._

_Si avvicina, con quell'espressione che si chiede dove andrai a parare, ma sorride, sedendosi di nuovo al tavolino, difronte a te._

"Anche io ti voglio bene Jane, lo sai, no?"

_Le sembra di sottolineare l'ovvio, non ha capito che cosa realmente intendevi, altrimenti la sua reazione sarebbe stata certamente diversa, e tu te ne sei reso conto. Che vuoi fare? Perseguire il tuo scopo? _

_Abbassare la testa con un sorriso mesto non era nelle opzioni, Patrick._

_Si è accorta che c'è qualcosa che non va, con un sorriso dolce ti accarezza il braccio e poi ti fa uno sbuffo sulla mano che tieni sulla tazza calda._

"Va tutto bene?"

_Dille che non va tutto bene, diamine! Dille che non capisci più le tue priorità, che hai paura di perderti. Dille che è colpa sua se ora non riesci più a focalizzarti interamente sulla tua, sulla nostra, vendetta._

"Mai stato meglio."

_La vedi che si è corrucciata? L'ultima volta che le hai risposto così eravate su una duna di ghiaia, avevano sparato a Wainwrigth, Red John era più che lontano e ci era mancato poco che ti venisse mozzato un dito, dopo essere stato picchiato. Decisamente non stavi bene. E quella era decisamente una bugia. E lei lo ha capito che, naturalmente, stai mentendo anche adesso._

"Non è vero, Jane."

_Soffre per te, amico mio. Ed ora sei bello che fritto, essendo che non puoi vederla triste. È protesa verso di te, ti invita a dirle la verità, a lei e solo a lei_

_Oh, fantastico, hai messo su quel tuo sorriso amaro, quello che le incute timore. Ma non hai ancora capito che non ha paura di te, ma per te?_

"No, non è vero. Sto male, ed è colpa tua."

_Ha ritirato la mano, portandosela in grembo, con gli occhi spalancati, feriti, tristi, con le lacrime che bramano di rigarle il viso._

"M-mia?"

_Lo sai che così le provochi dolore, dillo e basta, non permettere che pianga. Con il tuo sorriso triste ma quasi divertito, le prendi la piccola manina che aveva appena tolto dalla tua. È esile, curata, ma tu sai quanto è forte. Bianca quasi fredda, ma potrebbe torcerti tutte il polso in un momento._

_La guardi negli occhi, in quei piccoli gioiellini sconvolti._

"Sì. Tua. Perché non capisco più che cosa davvero conti. Ed è solo perché mi sono innamorato di te."

_Ah, ce l'abbiamo fatta. Alla buonora. _

"Non è divertente, Jane. Sono stufa dei tuoi giochetti. Vado a casa."

_Non ha capito. Si è alzata di scatto, allontanandosi da te, come scottata. Pagheresti oro pur di non vedere quegli occhi così lucidi. Ti alzi anche tu, aggirando il tavolino per raggiungerla._

"Non sto giocando, Lisbon. È tutta la sera che sono serio. Perché tu..."

_ti passi la lingua sulle labbra, incapace di trovare le parole per esprimerti, di rendere giustizia a tutto questo _

"...tu mi stai sovverchiando tutto il mio palazzo della memoria, dannazione!"

_Ti sei accorto di urlare? Ti sei accorto di averle afferrato il braccio e che ora la stai praticamente strattondando?_

"E non so cosa devo fare con te. Sono dieci anni che sono innamorato di te, ma solo da qualche giorno mi pare che tu sia riuscita ad entrare nella mia testa, a cambiare le mie verità."

_Wow, la cosa si fa avvincente._

"Io non volevo..."

_Ecco, ecco, l'hai sconvolta. Ora è dispiaciuta. A momenti ci scoppia in lacrime, fai qualcosa, diamine._

"Lo so che non volevi. Eppure da un giorno all' altro mi sei diventata più indispensabile della mia vendetta contro Red John. E non te ne sei resa conto."

_Bravo, complimenti, ora piange. Ed è bella anche con il viso contratto a reprimere i singhiozzi, neh?_

_Certo che farle una colpa di tutta questa questione non è stata proprio una mossa geniale..._

_Oh...l'hai abbracciata. È magnifico sentire il suo piccolo ed esile corpicino stretto tra le tue braccia e le sue mani appoggiate sul tuo petto. Ti dà l'illusione di poterla proteggere da ogni senti, piange ancora, è scossa da piccoli singhiozzi. Chissà da quanto tempo non si permetteva di lasciarsi andare così._

_I suoi capelli hanno un buon profumo, di limone, ed affondarci il viso dopo dieci anni che lo immagini è speciale, vero Patrick?_

"Mi dispiace tanto. Per tutto."

_Lo so che certe cose vanno sussurrate...ma c'è il serio rischio che non ti abbia sentito. No...forse..._

_Ha alzato la testa verso l'alto, per incontrare il tuo sguardo. Baciala._

"Jane..."

_Cerca di sciogliersi dalla tua stretta, di riacquistare il controllo di se stessa._

_La baci. È un momento poi ti allontani subito, prima di sapere se avrebbe ricambiato, sposti la testa di lato per non incrociare i suoi occhi._

"Scusa Lisbon-"

_Lei ti prende rapida il viso tra le mani impedendoti di romperle il contatto tra i vostri sguardi, sorridendo ddivertita_

"No, no..."

_Mormora, dolce._

_E questa volta è lei ad intrappolare le tue labbra nel bacio che hai sperato._

_Le cingi la vita sollevandola leggermente vero di te, è così piccola. La senti tua, tua e di nessun altro al mondo e non vorresti che finisse mai. Ha un profumo così buono._

"Devo andare a casa, Jane. Ed anche tu dovresti."

_Ma...è un invito?_

"È un invito, questo?"

_Se non fossi nella tua testa sarei piegato in due dalle risate! Hai visto che faccia ha fatto! Peggio di quella volta che, finito il tuo gioco di magia, le avevate fatto notare che stava arrossendo. _

"No, scemo. È un ordine"


End file.
